Conventionally, polycarbonate resin compositions containing glass reinforcements have various excellent performances. However, since the surface of glass reinforcements is normally alkaline, and sizing agents, etc., are adhered to the surface thereof, glass-reinforced polycarbonate resins have a problem that due to such glass reinforcements, the polycarbonate resins undergo hydrolysis and the like under heating and melting conditions to lower their molecular weight, resulting in deterioration of physical properties.
Therefore, a glass reinforcement which does not deteriorate polycarbonate resins at heating has been strongly desired.